Work supports are used in various manufacturing processes to hold a part in place on a fixture while the part is machined by a computer numerical control (CNC) machine tool or the like. The work support may be hydraulically actuated to provide clamping or stabilizing force to at least one side of the part.
In some instances, the work support provides clamping force to one side of the part while another clamping device provides clamping force to an opposing side of the part. When hydraulic pressure is released from the work support too quickly during an unclamping sequence, before the clamping device clamping over the top of the part has retracted and released all of its clamping forces, undesired deformation of the part may occur.
Thus, there is a need for a device and/or method for controlling this unclamping sequence that overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art.